


Flight

by diabolica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Gen, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diabolica/pseuds/diabolica
Summary: Even obscured by ashes his face was gim, Narcissa noticed. ‘What’s wrong?’
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 5





	Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Much love to AmyLouise for her beta work on this story.

Narcissa was still only half-ready for the evening when the library Floo sounded. Slipping on one earring, she hurried in to find Regulus’s head in the fire.

‘Can I come through?’ he asked.

Narcissa frowned. They were due at Nott’s in twenty minutes, and Lucius hated being more than a little late.

‘This isn’t a very good time, Reg. Do you think …’ Even obscured by ashes, his face was grim, she noticed. ‘What’s wrong?’

Quiet, weary, he said, ‘It’s a long story.’

Narcissa nodded. Forget Nott for the moment. ‘Yes, come through.’

She stepped back from the fireplace and watched Regulus shake himself off, his lips pinched, his expression miserable. He was wearing his around-the-house robes, wrinkled and slightly frayed.

‘What’s wrong?’ she repeated.

‘Sirius is gone.’ Regulus kept his eyes on the floor.

‘What do you mean, gone?’

‘He took a page out of the book of blood traitors.’ Regulus looked up and took in her expression. ‘Sorry. No offence.’

‘None taken. She isn’t my sister anymore,’ Narcissa said automatically. ‘What has Sirius done this time?’

‘Well, apparently, he’s run off to live with the Potters.’

‘He did _what?_ With the—no. Oh no.’ Narcissa felt like she might need to sit down.

Lucius entered the library, freshly shaven and fastening his cufflinks. ‘Cissa, are you ready? We’ll be late.’ He glanced at the grandfather clock in the corner. ‘Oh. Hello, Regulus.’

Narcissa tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. ‘I know, darling, but this is important.’ She gestured at Regulus. ‘Sirius has run away from home.’

Regulus sat down on the sofa and stared at his hands, not bothering to return Lucius’s greeting. ‘He’s been threatening to do this all summer. Not to Mother and Father, of course. I didn’t think he’d actually go through with it.’

‘What happened?’ asked Lucius.

‘I don’t really know. Row with Mother, I expect. There was a lot of shouting.’

‘And you came over because—’ Narcissa began.

‘Mother and Father are still busy shouting at each other. And breaking things, from the sound of it.’ Regulus forced a laugh. ‘I mean, they can break all the china in the house for all I care, but I couldn’t get any reading done with the racket they were making.’

‘Oh, Regulus.’

‘Can I stay over?’ he asked, his eyes round and frightened. ‘Just tonight.’

Narcissa looked at Lucius, who asked, ‘Did you tell your parents where you’d gone?’

‘No,’ replied Regulus in an overly prim voice. ‘You see, I would have done, but then I would have had to interrupt the shouting, and I just couldn’t be bothered.’ He looked them over, taking in their clothes for the first time. ‘You’re going out tonight.’

‘Yes, and if we don’t leave shortly—’ Lucius began.

Narcissa made a snap decision. ‘You’re coming with us.’

‘Cissa, it’s a sit-down dinner,’ Lucius said. ‘We sent the RSVP six months ago.’

Her eyes narrowed in response. ‘And Theodore Nott has an army of house-elves. And he owes you four thousand Galleons. He can find an extra seat.’

Regulus held his hands palms out, imploring, and shook his head. ‘It’s all right, Cissy. I’ll stay here. There’s plenty to read. I’ll just sleep in the blue room tonight and go home in the morning, when they’ve calmed down. You’ll never know I’m here.’

Narcissa sat beside her favourite cousin and took his hand, keeping her eyes on the fireplace. ‘Regulus, I know exactly what it’s like. I’d rather you weren’t alone tonight.’ She looked at Lucius, who nodded, then returned her attention to Regulus. ‘I’m just going to owl your mother, so she doesn’t panic, thinking both her sons have disappeared. And Lucius is going to Floo Mr Nott and inform him we’ll be bringing a guest. Aren’t you, darling?’

Lucius looked as though all of this were happening against his better judgement. But then he must have recognised Narcissa’s expression, the hard set of her jaw. ‘All right,’ he said.

Narcissa took Regulus by the arm and led him to her study, just off the library. She picked up a quill from the writing desk and sat down to pen a note to Aunt Walberga. Regulus wouldn’t sit down but instead shuffled his feet uncomfortably. ‘I’m putting you out.’

‘Nonsense. I’m glad you came to me.’ She smiled up at him, amazed at how tall he had become. She wrote the note quickly and woke her owl, sleeping in its cage in a corner of the room. Ruffling its feathers, the bird gave her a baleful look but held out its leg. Regulus didn’t speak again until she had opened the window and sent the owl on its way.

‘He’s never coming back, Cissy. Mother blasted him off the tapestry. I saw it.’

Having witnessed her own sister’s name wiped from the family tree, Narcissa knew the shock Regulus must be feeling. ‘It must have been quite a row,’ she said.

‘You’ve no idea.’

‘Actually, I do.’

He smiled a little then. ‘Yes, I guess you would.’

‘That’s why you came to me, isn’t it?’ she teased. He shrugged, sheepish. She continued, ‘Anyway, you’ll come out with us tonight, and it will take your mind off things.’

Regulus rolled his eyes like the petulant child he still was. ‘Is it going to be hatefully boring and political?’

‘Well, it will certainly be political. But boring? Absolutely not. All the right people will be there. In fact, they’re having a special guest this evening whom I’d like to introduce you to. He’s incredibly charismatic.’ Narcissa looked him over. ‘Did you bring anything with you when you left home?’

‘No, I just wanted to leave.’

Narcissa thought for a moment, then decided exactly what they should do. ‘You can wear some of Lucius’s dress robes. One of the elves can do a quick tailoring spell. You’ll look dashing.’ She took his arm to lead him to Lucius’s dressing room.

‘Thanks, Cissy. I knew I could count on you.’

‘We’re family, aren’t we? We look after each other.' She squeezed his arm. He smiled. 'Come, let’s get you dressed.’


End file.
